List of Metroid passwords
The original Metroid released in the US and Europe is the only game in the series to use passwords. The original Metroid game that was released in Japan had save slots. However, the western versions did not have these slots, instead utilizing a password system for restarting. When the player died in the game, they would be given a password to use. After they entered the password, they would be brought back to the starting elevator of the area they were currently in with all of the upgrades acquired in the preceding play. This was the only way to "save" the game. There are obviously multitudes of passwords available in the game; these passwords are some that start the player in special areas, with more upgrades, or with other interesting results. Codes NOTE: Excluding the "NARPAS SWORD" invincibility code, Samus will always start with only 30 units of energy — however, this will only last for 3 playthroughs; after the 3rd playthrough, she will start taking damage again. *NARPAS SWORD0 000000 000000 Samus will spawn in Brinstar with the Ice Beam with the Wave Beam sprite, all upgrades, armor, infinite Missiles (255) and unlimited energy. *JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------ Samus will spawn suitless in Norfair with 4 (empty) Energy Tanks, 255 Missiles, the Wave Beam, Long Beam, Morph Ball Bombs, Jump Boots, and Screw Attack. *M7---- --zOA0 2T-tfm a000d5 Samus will spawn suited in Tourian with 239 Missiles, all available Energy Tanks, and all upgrades. *X----- --N?WO dV-Gm9 W01GMI Samus will spawn in Tourian with 250 Missiles, all available Energy Tanks, and all upgrades. This code is for those who want to view the best ending of the game, as this code leads to it easily. *333333 333333 KKKKKK KKKKKK As soon as the code is inputted, the game will direct back to the title screen. This is primarily useful for people that accidentally chose the Continue option when they wished to start a new game. *CONTIN UE_MY_ GAMEMI NIBOSS Samus will spawn suitless in Brinstar with about 200 Missiles, 3 available Energy Tanks, and all upgrades excluding the Long Beam, Morph Ball Bombs, Screw Attack, and Varia Suit. With this code, it is not necessary that Samus will go and defeat Kraid or Ridley; the gateway to Tourian is open. *999999 999999 KKKKKK KKKKKK Samus will spawn suitless (pink leotard, brown hair) in Kraid's Lair with 36 Missiles, 1 Energy Tank, the Wave Beam with no Long Beam, the Screw Attack with no High Jump Boots, and Bombs with no Morph Ball. This will also increase the difficulty level and change the ending. *000000 000020 000000 000020 Samus will spawn suitless in Brinstar with no upgrades, Energy Tanks, or Missiles. *ENGAGE RIDLEY MOTHER FUCKER Entering this password will cause Metroid to be directed back to the intro screen like the 333333 KKKKKK password. However, entering this password on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console version of Metroid will cause the 3DS to crash until the power is turned off or an SD card is removed. References Category:NES Passwords Metroid